vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marian Slingeneyer
Summary Marian Slingeneyer is a character introduced in Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index. She is a Dvergr (黒小人 (ドヴェルグ) Kuro Kobito (Doverugu), lit. "Black Child")', also known as a dwarf. Unlike the myths, Dvergr are not a magical race of small humanoids, instead, they are merely a different race of humans that hold the secret techniques that can create the legendary weapons and artifacts of Norse mythology. Dvergr have become extremely rare in modern times. Marian is the first true member of Gremlin introduced in the series and is essential to their plan of creating Gungnir. Despite being a support magician, Marian was one of the Gremlin's members that fought against Academy City during the invasion of Baggage City, where Bersi, a companion that was very close to her, died. She would later take part in the forging process of Gungnir for Othinus, and she was also one of the obstacles later faced by Touma and Othinus during their journey in Denmark. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-C with golden tools, 9-A with Loki's Nets | At least High 8-C with scabbard's gravity blade, Unknown with unsheathed Dáinsleif Name: Marian Slingeneyer Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Dvergr, Magician, Gremlin member Powers and Abilities: Magic, Transmutation, Durability Negation, can summon her creations, Healing, Invisibility | Fear inducement, limited Gravity Manipulation, Sealing, summoning of calamities, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) | All prior, Weapon Creation Attack Potency: Street level melee with golden tools (Blocked Kihara Byouri's wheelchair attacks, her strikes could bend the wheelchair's legs), her golden tools can negate conventional durability of humans through forced body modification; Small Building level with Loki's Nets (Sliced off the top of a skyscraper, destroyed several HsB-07s) | At least Large Building level with scabbard's gravity blade (Easily carved and sliced through the entire background of a facility in Baggage City), durability negation with fear inducement, Unknown with unsheathed Dáinsleif (Easily sliced off the summoned Titan's arm, Othinus considered it a powerful weapon and thought it would be possible for it to overload and destroy the world if it wasn't for the barrier Marian had set up) Speed: Normal Human, Supersonic reactions (Defeated Cendrillon) Lifting Strength: Normal Human Striking Strength: Street Class | Unknown Durability: Street level (Withstood a few hits from Kumokawa Maria) Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range | Tens of meters with Dáinsleif's scabbard, several dozens of meters with Dáinsleif with possibility of planetary side-effects Standard Equipment: Golden tools, a few Loki´s Nets | Golden tools, a few Loki's Nets, Dáinsleif | Golden tools, Draupnir Intelligence: Average, superior magical knowledge Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses; as a support magician, Marian is not very skilled/strong in physical combat Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Body Modification:' Marian Slingeneyer is a Dvergr, and within her realm of control is the human body. Her techniques go beyond the realm of surgery and function as combat techniques. Marian is shown to be able to modify a living and recently killed human being, willing or not, into any shape she wills when she touches them with her golden tools and she can keep them in that form indefinitely. She usually uses this skill to kill humans in creative and horrible ways or to create "furniture" for her to use. She also has the power to summon the modified humans, apparently, so long as there is gold as a conduit, like the gold parts of a cell phone. This includes Mjölnir. Marian can seemingly use her body modification for healing on the level of at least sealing external wounds and reconnecting severed limbs. Marian can modify people to turn their outer appearance into a copy of herself to use as decoys. She can also cover walls (and possibly other flat surfaces) in fats and oils taken fresh from a human body (she can use the fat and blood that leave a human body for a dozen of seconds or so until they "die"), and use them to send her saw sliding towards the enemy at the speed of an automobile. The saw can also leave the wall and travel through the air in a complicated arc as a projectile. *'Invisibility:' Through Norse-based magic, Marian is capable of achieving invisibility by wearing various decorations. *'Loki´s Net ('ロキの投網 Roki no Toami, lit. "Cast Net of Loki"): A Norse magical artifact, Loki's Net takes the form of multiple wires glowing in orange. It can take any form if there is a need and match the enemy's speed to chase them. According to Marian, it is because the item is made to seal off the escape of the enemies, similar to creating a doll that wards of the target of a curse. That is why it took the form of a stealth fighter to hunt down the HsB-07 aircraft, though it can be controlled to take other forms. Loki's Net can be left alone to automatically hunt down enemies. The active net severs anything it touches, although, it can be presumed that is still quite dangerous even before activation, as Marian needed to use her golden tongs to carefully pick it up from its box. Marian is known to have a few of these spiritual items. *'Hrímfaxi ('月輪神馬 (フリムファクシ) Getsurin Shinme (Furimufakushi), lit. "Full Moon Sacred Horse"): In Norse mythology. Hrímfaxi is the horse of Nott, the personification of night. Nothing much is known about it, not even if it's a spell or a magical artifact, but it allowed Marian to quickly travel from Japan to Denmark like Touma and Othinus had done. According to her, using it apparently makes quite a show. *'Draupnir ('万象の金 (ドラウプニル) Banshō no Kin (Doraupuniru), lit. "All-Creating Gold"): After Othinus abandoned Gremlin with Touma, Marian created Draupnir from the remaining components of the failed Gungnir's forging. Based on the golden, dwarven-forged ring worn by Odin that would 'drip' eight identical gold rings from itself every ninth night, it consists of two gold bracelets with the design of a serpent eating its own tail. By using Draupnir, Marian can freely bring together any magic sword or divine spear which is on a level that a human can use. When activated, the bracelets first expand out about 30 cm while remaining in place around the user's wrists like the rings around a planet, before disappearing in a flash of light, forming the desired weapon. Currently, the only known weapon it has ever produced is Dáinsleif, which had been originally destroyed by Othinus. *'Dáinsleif ('戦乱の剣 (ダインスレーヴ) Senran no Ken (Dainsurēvu), lit. "Sword of War"): An incredibly dangerous sword kept by Marian, only used in dire situations. Dáinsleif is a western-styled sword sheathed in a golden scabbard. The blade itself is also gold-colored and displays a golden glow. When used for the first time, the user raises the sword up. Then, as if an invocation, a flash of lightning strikes from the sky and through the golden sword. Next, with the wielder at the center, a large flash erupts and shockwaves are sent in all directions. This action can be repeated to charge up the scabbard's power if necessary. The sword's power is enough that when Othinus saw it in action she considered it an appropriate weapon for opposing a magic god, though she also thought that at full strength she could have still crushed Marian in a single blow, or she could have thrown her into a world of happiness if she didn't want to kill her. **'Scabbard:' The scabbard's sealing magic is powerful enough to bind Dáinsleif into it, but it can be used to seal other things, like gravity. A clear sphere with a diameter of 3 meters is formed at the end of the scabbard, which is the result of the rapid absorption of gravity. The sphere is compressed even further into the size of a golf ball, creating an incredibly powerful sphere full of potential energy. Since there are no escape routes, if the wielder wills to create a small hole upon the sphere, an incredibly powerful force would be released from it. Dirt and dust are collected from this absorption of gravity, and when released create an incredibly sharp and dangerous gray colored blade. By controlling the size of the balloon and the location of the opening, Marian can control the size, force, and direction of the giant blade, but that is all she can control. The wielder only controls the hole, so one cannot completely distort the direction taken by the particles emitted from the hole by gravity. As such, when the opening at a time of a release is blocked, then the sphere has a chance to explode as the energy has nowhere to go. Since the blade is a natural phenomenon born of a side effect of a magical one, it is unaffected by Imagine Breaker. Additionally, by pointing the end of the scabbard towards the enemy, the enemy itself can be instantly sealed inside the sphere. Once sealed the enemy is surrounded by darkness in all directions. Then either the gravity will increase and crush the enemy from all sides, killing them; or they will be squeezed out of the sphere's small opening for energy if they survive the prior step. **'Partial Unsheathing:' Every time the user partially unsheathes even a little bit of the blade, the target will be assaulted by an instinctual fear of the sword's power. The fear is so great, the target's heart will stop and they'll die, as their body will refuse to face the blade and will choose death instead. Since there's no projectile and the emotion comes from the primitive parts of your own brain, once launched this is an attack that cannot be evaded if you are quick enough or blocked by hiding behind cover. The only way to survive this attack is by possessing a strong foundation that allows you to mitigate the fear of facing the blade to the level your body doesn't think it's better to die. In Kamijou Touma's case, it was his previous battles and experiences with magic leaving him with the knowledge that magic isn't an absolute power and that he can face it with his Imagine Breaker. For Maria, her fear was lessened by seeing Touma withstand the attack, thus bringing to her mind the possibility of someone standing up to the powerful blade. **'Sword:' Once fully unsheathed, the sword is able to summon the calamities out of various mythologies and religions. According to Othinus, before using the sword in this way, Marian first used it to cut the surrounding space and create a barrier to seal off a portion of the world, preventing the emergence of the calamities from creating effects like that of Angel Fall. The power could also have exceeded the limits of the world itself and everything would have shattered like glass. The sword is used to summon the calamities by cutting away particular Phases, specifically, those that act as homes of the gods like Heaven, Asgard, Mount Olympus, etc. By doing this she removes the protection and blessings of those gods and thus releases the calamities being restrained by them. In order to summon them, the user has to declare the Phase that is to be cut and the being that they want to summon. The calamities summoned are not actually the calamities in physical form. Much like angels summoned to the world are manifested through Telesma, the calamities are masses of the type of power stored in their respective religion or phase. However, these are nothing more than power focused on the images of the calamities people had imagined and so they will not necessarily look exactly like the calamities really do. The sword can also be used to cut things from distance, as Marian used it to cut the Titan's arm from its shoulder like butter as punishment when it went against her wishes and crushed the Ocelot that had been born of its arm. Key: Base | With Dáinsleif | With Draupnir Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Victories: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Fear Users Category:Healers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Antagonists Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Weapon Creation Users